From Angel to A-Dawg
by ShadowBobcat10
Summary: Angel lives the life of a regular six year old mutant bird kid till she hears a song by EMINEM. At that point she decides to become a rapper. The only problem is that she has to deal with the fact that she is a HUGE minority and she has to be extremely good to even get noticed. Rated T for drug use, language, and violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This fanfic was written by me (ShadowBobcat10), and Slimshady2015 ( u/6328637/SlimShady2015). We took turns writing, so the author's note will say who wrote it. The first one's by Shadow.**

* * *

Just another day. Just another boring day in a long list of boring days in my E-shaped house. The Flock house. Max was out raiding something, she was too far for me to tell, but I needed to remember to pick strawberries tomorrow. I loved strawberry flapjacks.

I sat down on the couch, since nobody else was there, and I saw a movie sitting on the table. I'd already watched all the movies we had millions of times, but this one I'd never seen before. _8 Mile_ it read on the cover, with Eminem listed as an actor. I put it on.

If Max knew I was watching this stuff, she would go berserk. But she didn't know, so I didn't really worry.

Eminem was not that bad of an actor, and he was a really good rapper. _Maybe I could try to be like that..._ I thought.

Immediately, I got a pencil and a piece of paper and got to work in my room on a rap. It would be about how I felt, living as an escaped lab experiment. Maybe, "Birds of a Feather" would be a good title.

 _I'm going to be rich,_ I thought. I was really going to do. _If I sell these, Max will be proud, and we can live safe and sound._

I thought about it, wrote a few more songs, and decide to name the album "Mile High Rhapsody," sort of like a link to me being a bird kid and all.

I go into Max's wallet and take 50 bucks, enough for me to buy a mike and start recording. Took me a few days, but soon I had a five song album.

I mailed the album and a letter to Marshal Mathers, hoping he would accept my album. This meant the world to me.

I really hoped I can pay Max back. And I hoped becoming a rapper will be what does that, not stealing from another bank account.

* * *

 **Hope you liked the first chapter. Don't forget to review, follow, ect. More to come soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This was written by ShadowBobcat10, in the perspective of Marshal. Enjoy, and don't forget to review, follow, fav, ect.**

* * *

Just another day at the office. But today, there was something different.

Marshal looks at the stack of letters his secretary brought him, and he looked through it.

"Junk, fan mail, junk, black mail," he muttered to himself, looking for something interesting. "Junk, junk, fan mail, junk, junk- wait, what's this?" he exclaimed, coming across an envelope with the words, "Please give me a chance" neatly handwritten across the top. He opened it.

There was a CD-R inside and a handwritten letter, which read,

 _Dear Eminem,_

I wanted to let you know that you have really inspired me. I know you are a busy man but it would mean the world to me if you gave this a listen.  
I know about how you struggled to earn respect and get to the top so if you get a chance, I would be so thrilled if you would meet me and we could talk together. If you decide to see me just meet me at a Burger King right outside Denver.

Signed, your number one fan,  
Angel

P.S. Fly On.

Marshal put the CD on, and he listened. The first song seemed to be about sadness and loss, and the second one seemed like a revenge song. The demo CD ended on a song about joy and discovery. _There's lots of potential here, even though she's a girl,_ Marshal thought.

Picking up the phone, Marshal called his secretary and arranged a flight to Denver.

By that afternoon, Marshal was on his private jet heading to Denver.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Still another one by ShadowBobcat10. This one's short and sweet, I'm afraid. I hope you like it anyway!**

* * *

I had no idea how to react. But above all, I wanted Eminem to approve of me, not using mind control. At least I hoped that was possible.

I still had three dollars left, so when I got to Burger King, I bought a $1 Whopper Jr. Then Marshal Mathers himself walked in.

I never thought he would take me seriously, but I guess he did.

"Hello, Angel," Marshal said.

I take a deep breath. "Hi. I'm really glad you showed up. I just want to put myself out there, you know? I just want to show the world who I am through music."

"I'm very impressed by your demo disc, Angel," he smiled. "I'm willing to work with you to expand your potential, if you are willing to work hard."

Then I realized that it is Eminem, not some phony person trying to fuck me over.

"I'm willing to work really hard to make my dream a reality," I said. He nodded.

"That's good. Now, to create interest to your talent, we need to make a music video," he said. I knew exactly where this was going.

"I'm willing to do one for 'Birds of a Feather,'" I said.

 _Very bright kid,_ Marshal thought. "Fly to Detroit, and we'll get that done," he said out loud.

"Thank you, sir," I say. He got up and left, but I knew that I had a chance.

"YES!" I screamed in joy.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Once again, apologies for the chapter being so short. I'll update soon, though. As always, don't forget to review. I love reading your helpful reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: Once again, written by Shadow. Slimshady2015's writing will come later. I hit a small writer's block when writing this chapter, so it's shorter than the last. The next chapter will be much longer, I assure you.**

* * *

"Where the hell is ANGEL?" Max screamed at Gazzy. Like usual, he knew nothing.

 _Where is she?_ Max thought feverishly. The only clue was the 50 dollars missing from her wallet, the new mic in Angel's room, the stack of blank CD-R's on her desk, and the _8 Mile_ movie in Angel's computer.

"I'm losing my MIND!" Max screamed, this time at no one in particular. Iggy didn't seem fazed.

"She always comes back to us," he said. "Always."

But Max wasn't that sure.

"We're going to look for her," Max decided. She really needed to do something for Angel.

"Max, this is crazy," Nudge admitted.

That didn't stop Max. "I am crazy," she smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter's by Shadow. Slimshady2015's stuff will be coming soon. All the songs will be posted as the last few chapters, so if you want to check them out now, go ahead.**

 **Also, shout out to Mason and JifJif123 for reviewing. Your comments meant the world to me!**

* * *

 _Holly SHIT!_ I thought. _Not only has my music video surpassed the 50 thousand view mark, Eminem and Dr. Dre are thinking of a CONCERT!_

Yeah, this sounded absolutely crazy. I was actually in the studio with Eminem and Dr. Dre, discussing the possibility of a concert. There was nothing better in this fucking world than this.

 _Crazy,_ I sang in my head. That's one of my other songs.

 _That's what they call me,  
Little crazy bitch,  
When they taste my might,  
That's what my enemies call me, _

"So Angel, we have to do something with your name," Eminem said. "We uploaded your music video under my official channel, but Angel is too soft." He looked seriously at me. "Unless soft white girl music is what you're gonna write."

That almost sounded like a threat. And it's meaning was a real threat. There weren't that many white rappers, and there weren't any six-year-old little white girl rappers at all. I was in a HUGE minority, and Eminem was right. Angel as my artist name was not what I needed.

"What about A-Dawg?" Dr. Dre suggested. It sounded like a nice name that might actually work.

"I like it," I said. I was ready for anything.

"We'll arrange the concert hall ready, and you'll perform in a month," Eminem said.

"Thank you," I said. I was dismissed and I went back into my hotel room.

I was almost asleep when I realized I forgot to tell Max about this. I knew she would be pissed.

"Hi Max," I squeaked. I expected her to scream.

She did. "Where are you, Angel?" Max yelled. "You've got to stop disappearing like this!"

"Well," I tried to say casually. "I'm going to be in a concert in about a month."

"You have to come back!" Max yelled. "I can't keep worrying about you like this."

"Well, this is really important to me. I'll even pay you back. I'm expecting 1.4 million tomorrow."

I heard Max stutter on the phone. I didn't really mean to say it like that, but it just came out. "1.4 million fans?" Max finally said.

"No. US dollars."

"I guess you know what you're doing," Max decided. "Stay safe."

"Thank you so much! I love you!" I said, hanging up. Now that Max was okay with it, I way on my way to fame.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: This chapter's by ShadowBobcat10. On the wiki, this chapter is split into two, but since it's so short, I'll publish them together. If you are interested in the songs, I'll publish them at the end of the fanfic as extra chapters. Have a nice time reading!**

* * *

You could say Max was at least a little bit mad at Angel for leaving and not telling anyone where she was until she showed up on television. But Max always had a soft spot on Angel.

"Really?" Nudge asked, her brown eyes elated with joy. "We're going to see Angel rap in concert, for free?"

"Yes," Max answered. "Ange arranged everything, plane ticket, hotel, the whole lot."

"We're going to be in a plane?" Gazzy gasped. "I've never flown without wings before. Sweet!"

Max was more nervous than excited. Because of Angel's sudden interest in rap, the whole lie low plan went to crap, so she had no idea how this was going to come out.

"The plane's ride is at 4:30, so we should get going now," Iggy announced.

"Dude, there's still another three hours before that," Fang pointed out.

"Didn't you know, you have to arrive at the airport way before?" Iggy said.

"Whatever," Fang said. "Lets go."

 _Well, maybe I am excited to fly in a plane for the first_ time, Max thought as they walked to the nearest airport.

* * *

I couldn't fucking wait for the concert. I felt like I could rule the world, especially since people were willing to PAY to see me perform. I wrote a few new songs just for my audience.

I guess I was nervous. Eminem was watching, and so was Max and the Flock. I still loved them to death.

I walked to the concert, since Slim Shady didn't let me get a car. He said when you start out, you need to feel the dangers. I had no idea what that meant.

I heard some shouting in an alley, so I checked it out. It was three men smoking something or another.

"Look, it's a little girl," the man named Cole snarled. "I think she's lost."

"Dude, look at her hands," another man, Mark, chuckled. "She's been in fights."

"You idiots," the third guy, Tom, said. "She's Eminem's new bitch, A-Dawg. Let's teach her who's boss."

"Fuck you," I said in a low voice. Somehow, they made me really mad. I made Tom vomit whatever he was eating.

"Hold it there, pussy," Cole pulled out a gun. Though I could kill a full grown man with one finger, I was no match against a gun. I ran.

"I said hold it, bitch!" He started running after me, firing his pistol, shot after shot almost getting me.

I knew if I flew, I would out run him easily, but then my wings would be vulnerable to the bullets. I kept running.

"AHHHH!" I yelled as a bullet grazed my shoulder. I ran into a record store, looking for the bathroom so I could asses the damage. Cole didn't follow me.

My shoulder wasn't hit that bad, so I ripped up my jacket and wrapped it over the scrape. I would still be able to sing.

But now I knew this was a real dangerous job. I could be attacked by humans, too.

* * *

 **There's the two chapters. Hoped you liked it, and don't forget to review. I love reading all your reviews, always. Thanks, and have an awesome day.**


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter was written by Shadow. It contains violence, thought if you're seriously reading this after seeing the rating, you should know what you're getting into. If you don't, I apologize ahead of time.**

 **Thank you** **JifJif123** **for reviewing! Everything you say defiantly helps.**

* * *

I couldn't fucking wait for the concert. I felt like I could rule the world, especially since people were willing to PAY to see me perform. I wrote a few new songs just for my audience.

I guess I was nervous. Eminem was watching, and so was Max and the Flock. I still loved them to death.

I walked to the concert, since Slim Shady didn't let me get a car. He said when you start out, you need to feel the dangers. I had no idea what that meant.

I heard some shouting in an alley, so I checked it out. It was three men smoking something or another.

"Look, it's a little girl," the man named Cole snarled. "I think she's lost."

"Dude, look at her hands," another man, Mark, chuckled. "She's been in fights."

"You idiots," the third guy, Tom, said. "She's Eminem's new bitch, A-Dawg. Let's teach her who's boss."

"Fuck you," I said in a low voice. Somehow, they made me really mad. I made Tom vomit whatever he was eating.

"Hold it there, pussy," Cole pulled out a gun. Though I could kill a full grown man with one finger, I was no match against a gun. I ran.

"I said hold it, bitch!" He started running after me, firing his pistol, shot after shot almost getting me.

I knew if I flew, I would out run him easily, but then my wings would be venerable to the bullets. I kept running.

"AHHHH!" I yelled as a bullet grazed my shoulder. I ran into a record store, looking for the bathroom so I could asses the damage. Cole didn't follow me.

My shoulder wasn't hit that bad, so I ripped up my jacket and wrapped it over the scrape. I would still be able to sing.

But now I knew this was a real dangerous job. I could be attacked by humans, too.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, and as always, don't forget to review, follow, ect.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note: this chapter's by Shadow. Sorry about the length, but my Max perspective chapters are all quite short, and it wouldn't make sense to smash this one with the next chapter. I will update soon, so I hope that helps.**

* * *

Max had never been happier in her life. Well, maybe except for the day Jeb released them from the School. But nothing else topped her happiness.

"I've never gone to Disney-world before," Nudge was saying. "Can we visit Cinderella's castle? Oh, I want some of that cotton candy!"

Max was also excited to go to Disney world. They got the VIP pass, so they didn't have to wait in any lines. So far, the day was going awesome.

"Let's go on the highest roller coaster in the park," Gazzy said. "Will you go on it, Angel?"

"Of course," Angel said, but she was looking at something else.

"Is there something wrong, little one?" Max asked, looking worriedly at Angel.

"Someone else is here. And I don't mean other guests," Angel whispered, tapping her body guard on the shoulder. "The man in the black t-shirt. He's a threat."

 _She's just getting paranoid_ , Max thought.

 _Listen to her_ , Max's voice said. _She can teach you more than you can imagine._

"Duck!" Angel shouted as a gunshot rang across Disney-world.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note: This is a chapter by Slimshady2015, with almost no editing by Shadow. It contains drug use, so if that's not okay with you, just a heads up.**

* * *

I guess disaster follows me wherever I go, but I never expected it to follow me to Disney-world.

"What in the world is going on?" I screamed.

Another gunshot ran in the opposite direction, and the crowd started running towards us.

"Up, up, and away!" Max shouted.

We launched into the air, leaving the happiest place on Earth behind.

After that, I kind of became paranoid. Hey, you know, that's a good name for a song.

I had ten concerts scheduled on this tour and by the time I was getting ready for the next one I was a nervous wreck.

I'm going to come clean I did some shit I'm REALLY not proud of. I did some LSD, some coke, a little speed, and a whole lot of something I found on the street called sweet Alabama lightning fairy-dust. That was probably really bad, but at the time I didn't care.

Later, Max caught me doing some of that shit, and I don't know if it was the drugs or if it was real, but I couldn't tell whether she was pissed or concerned, but I had hit a low in my life so I didn't care.

"Really, Ange? Just, really?" Max scorned. "Is this what you've really become?"

At that point, I had no idea. Just no idea. I fell on my hands and knees and sobbed. I was more disappointed and disgusted with myself than Max could ever be.

Then something unexpected happened. She came over to me, and pulled me close in a loving embrace. Long story short, by the end of the night we were both sniveling slobbering messes.

"I love you the best," I whispered, thoroughly sorry for all I'd done.

"I know that, sweety," Max replied.

* * *

 **I know this chapter was a bit short, but what happens next is really important, so I want to make that it's own chapter. I hope you liked it, and please keep reviewing. It really keeps us going.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note: The first half of this chapter is by ShadowBobcat10, and the second half is by Slimshady2015. The first one's in Max perspective, and the second's in Angel's. Once again, references to drug use in the second part, but it's important for the story. I know Max is a bit out of character, but it really sets up something much bigger later on, so hang with me for now. Thanks for all your views, reviews, and stuff.**

* * *

Max stared at the shiny blue credit card. It read "Maximum Ride" in the bumpy silver letters. She swiped it into the machine, and it beeped.

"Thank you for shopping at H&M," the clerk said. Max grabbed her bags and left.

Max stepped into her Audi R8 v10, the one with the Lamborghini engine. It was her own car, and she bought it with her own money. Well, Angel's money. But it was so perfect, so fast, so pretty.

For the first time in her life, she could actually have anything she wanted. Whatever she wanted. Money made her feel so important, so strong.

As she stopped at the light, Max looked at an ad on a window. "New apartments in Brooklyn!" it read. There was a name and a phone number.

 _Oh goody!_ Max thought. _I can get an apartment in Brooklyn and get away from all the stress. Living in a big city and all would be so fun!_

Max reached into her eel skin purse and dialed the number on her iPhone 5S. It was the most perfect phone in the world.

* * *

I had to stop the tour with three venues left. There was a full scale intervention. Max, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, even Slim and doctor Dre were there.

I got checked into rehab. That was some tough shit. While I was there I started to right another album about my struggles with addiction.

I think kicking the "Arm Candy" was the hardest. eventually I got out, although when I got out I wasn't exactly in the best of moods.

I got back and I was welcomed back by my family, my friends Slim Shady and Dr. Dre.

Max walks out with a cake. Did Max make that? And almost like Max could read "MY" thoughts, she said, "Don't worry, Iggy made it, not me." I love Max, but I can tell she was insulted by how relieved I looked.

Slim stood up, "To Angel. She learned her lesson without an O.D. the prodigal son has returned-"

Slim was saying, then Max cut in with "Daughter, the prodigal Daughter has returned."

Then slim turned around annoyed by Max needing to micromanage everything he said. "That's not the point. The point is she didn't have to come within fifteen minutes of death like I did."

He was thinking back to that time he overdosed in a Detroit hotel room and nearly liquefied his organs. I knew what he was thinking and winced at the thought that it could of just as easily of happened to me.

The rest of the night was a little brighter. Later that night Slim pulled me aside.

"Angel, from my experience the best way to stay sober is to have fun," he advised. "Find something else worthy of your time. Look, I made a lot of mistakes when I was starting out, and I'm just trying to make sure you don't make those exact same mistakes that I did."

I smile. My mentor really cares about me.

* * *

 **Thanks for all your support. More coming soon!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's note: This chapter is written by Slimshady2015, with input, grammar, and formatting by Shadow. First and last is in Alex's perspective. He is a new character that will change the course of this story. Second part in Angel's perspective. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

I sit watching rapper A-Dawg on TV. I take a sip of vodka and toss a joint at the TV.

"Why does that fake ass hoe get all this attention and I fade into obscurity?" I say. I have an idea, I have to kill A-Dawg, then people will remember me!

I looked up A-Dawg's Twitter feed. "I'll be in New York signing CD's and body parts."

I knew exactly how to get rid of her. Finally, i had a use for my Uzi.

* * *

Today autograph signing. People are yelling, begging to get my attention.

"Slim, are autograph signings always this chaotic?" I asked.

"Pretty much" he replied. He thought it was a bad idea to do it this early on, and I was starting to get why.

In all the stress I said, "Shoot me now."

Then ironically enough I heard a loud bang above the sound of the crowd. All of a sudden there was a searing pain in my arm. I looked down and there was blood pouring down my arm, soaking my pink shirt, dripping onto my shoes.

I hear more gunshots, I get down, roll under the table and hit the panic button. Police rush the scene, getting me out while looking for the shooter.

"You're going to be just fine," says Slim.

I look over at Max and she has tears streaming down her face. "Max? What's wro-" I start to say then pass out from blood loss.

I don't remember too much more of what happened after that all I remember is that I woke up in the hospital. "Max? how long have I been out?" I say, but judging by the wilted petals on the flowers beside my bed I would say at least a week.

"Angel, I'm moving to Brooklyn in a month," Max said. "I just wanted you to know that. I love you, sweety."

After what had just happened to me, that felt like a punch in the face. But I sucked it up and hugged Max hard.

"Okay," I replied. Max drove me back home, but I suddenly felt like I lost Max already.

I never knew being a rapper was so dangerous, but I guess I should have known, based on what happened in 8 Mile.

* * *

"DAMNIT! the little bitch is still alive." I say. I barely made it out of there. I guess I'm gonna have to step it up a notch.

I think I got her in the arm, but the police came way to fast and there were too many people following that damned fake.

"You're the real star," something says in my ear. I shake it off. Four more minutes until the next dose.

I have to get help from my friends. I feel sorry for anyone stupid enough to be at her next concert, but not sorry enough to not do it. that little bitch is gonna die or I'll die trying.

I look at the bottle of Zyprexa with distaste, they only give it to HARDCORE schizophrenics. I hit the bottle across the room. "FUCK IT ALL!" I shout. I fucking hate people.

I suddenly noticed it fell into the fireplace. I sat there, watched the plastic melt, then the pills burned and turned to ash. The smell was mesmerizing.

I'm never going to take my meds again. See how you like that, fuckers.

* * *

 **Once again, thanks for all your helpful reviews. This chapter had a lot of tense issues, so if you spot any, fell free to give me a PM or put it in a review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's note: This chapter was written by Shadow. It's a bit short, but once again, it can't be shoved with the next chapter. For all of you out there screaming, "Please write longer chapters, I beg you," I'm sorry. The whole piece has already been written (C** **C-BY-SA) and this was how long the chapters are. Feel free to check them out, links on my profile.**

* * *

"I'm sorry I can't go to your concert." Max said.

"Why not?" I asked. Max had been talking about her apartment in Brooklyn, but she had never let me visit.

"I'm moving to Brooklyn, you remember that dear."

Max was gripped with money, and she didn't seem to care for the flock as much as she did before.

"Uh, have fun in Brooklyn, Max. I'll visit you after the concert," I said.

Max waved and walked away, a far away look in her eyes. Every time I looked at her credit card bill, it was filled with thousand dollar shoe purchases and expensive katanas. I didn't know what in the world happened to Max, but whatever it was, it wasn't good.

I had my chauffeur Mike drive me to the concert. After the brush with death in that alley before my first concert, I didn't risk walking around alone. After all, I did have two attempts on my life just last week.

I think about the latest single I released. _War, Peace_ it was called. It's kind of funny that I could have ever felt that way about anything. There were lots of things that have happened that I can't fix.

I arrive at the concert nervous and really damn depressed. Max wasn't at my last concert, and I really missed her moral support. I checked my phone three minutes before, and I saw a text from Slim.

It read, "Don't go in there." I ran out of the building.

Just as a bomb detonated, lighting everything on fire. I curled into a little ball ten feet away from the blaze crying my eyes out.

* * *

 **A bit crazy, a bit dramatic. Hope you liked it, please review. It really makes me happy when you review :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's note: This chapter was written by ShadowBobcat10. It's another Max perspective chapter, so it's really short, but what happens next is really important stuff. Thanks for all the reading, reviewing, and such. I love your support!**

* * *

"I don't give a damn that you ran out of size 6 and a half. I want the Chesapeake!" Max demanded.

On the other side of the country, life was stressful for the unflappable Maximum Ride. Everyday, Max fought department stores across New York City for the best stuff, and every time Max made a purchase, she waited for Angel to approve her purchases on the credit card.

"Sorry, you can come back tomorrow," the sales clerk said wearily. This had already happened twice this week.

"What's wrong with you?" Max yelled. "Do you have the money, or do I! Go fuck yourself!" And with that, Max burst out of the store.

Suddenly, Max got a text on her new iPhone 6 Plus. Of course it was the latest model, the one that came out last month. She trashed her old phone, only wanting the latest and greatest.

"Angel's in trouble," the text read. It was from Fang.

"Oh, shit," Max muttered. She called Southwest Airlines and arranged a flight to Denver within the hour.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's note: This chapter was written by ShadowBobcat10. It contains drug and alcohol abuse, though the blue stuff was made up.**

* * *

I stabbed the needle into my arm, injecting the murky blue liquid into my veins. Ah, that's better. I didn't even know what was in it, but Zonac gave it to me. With them, I use the name Dovil. It suits me especially with-

"AHHH!" I screamed, dropping to my knees. I grabbed my stinging arm, barley able to swallow from the pain.

I guessed I had too much. It happened last week as well. I don't know how much of this stuff I can handle, since I started only a month ago.

A month ago, a lot of crap happened, especially after Max didn't visit me. She said she was too busy. I sat there in grief until I couldn't stand it any longer. Finally, I used up the bag of morphine that Marshal gave me as a memento to the last time I quit.

Evalast gave me a cup of brandy, and I downed it. The pain lessened a little, but not really. I might as well stay here with my buds, Zonac aka Peter, Evalast aka Michelle, and Batterypunk aka Nick.

There was something wrong with all our backgrounds, but none of us gave a fuck. We just found new stuff to try for our group, and if we contributed, we were allowed to stay. It's symbio-whatever, man. Especially since I could buy whatever crap I wanted.

"Shit, is the sky turning purple?" I staggered. It hurt just to sit up. I lay down.

"Dovil, your trippin'. Get some rest," Batt said, or was it Evalast?

"Kay," I said, then blacked out.

* * *

When I woke, bright lights stung my eyes. I looked at the familiar clinically clean white walls. I had an IV drip in my arm and absolutely no recollection of the past month.

There were flowers next to my bed that were totally dead, then another vase with fresher flowers, but they were already wilting. I didn't remember getting that hurt from the concert hall exploding, so I had no idea what was going on.

A nurse wearing cyan scrubs was walking by, so I decided to ask her what was going on.

"Why am I here, miss?" I asked.

She looked at me warily. "You almost vaporized your brain, punk. You're lucky you're even alive."

I shuddered, wondering what had happened in the missing part of my memories.

"But someone is here to see you," the nurse added.

Max walked into my room, eyes red like she had been crying. She rushed to me and hugged me real good.

"I'm so glad you're not dead." Max sobbed. Tears streamed down her face, running streaks down her perfect make-up.

"Oh Max," I said. I patted her hair gently. "I'm still here."

"Barley," the nurse cut in. "You were almost dead when Marshal found you."

"I'm sorry I haven't been here for you," Max said. She held something in her hand. "I've got a present for you."

I opened the box to find a small crystal statue of a swan. It's wings were spread as if in flight.

"I love it," I yelled. I knew I would keep it forever.

"I'll be here for you, Ange," Max promised. "From now on, I won't let you down."

* * *

 **So Angel almost kills herself, and Max realizes that money isn't everything. Then there's a warm mushy scene at the end. Tell me how you think about it. Even if you say, "Good," or "It sucks," I'd love it if you'd review. It tells me someone's out there.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's note: First two parts were written by Slimshady2015. The last part was written by Shadow. We start with Alex perspective, then the next two are Angel.**

* * *

"Need to kill fucking A-DAWG!" I screamed, sending my table crashing into the wall. Three attempts. Three fuck-ass attempts, and the whore was still singing her crap songs and selling her shit records.

 _Fuck all of humanity,_  
 _Don't stop until they're all gone,_  
 _'Cus they don't get to mess with me- me-,_

Uh, can't get that line right. A-Dawg should burn in HELL!

More desperate measures need to be taken. I'll need something more.

"Murder me in my sleep," A-Dawg seemed to say. I hadn't taken my meds since I burned them months ago.

Hey, maybe I need to go to her house, and kill her while she isn't watching. That's my best plan yet.

* * *

The next morning I was still in the hospital and I woke up with a pain in my arm.

"Nurse? Could you contact Slim? I'd like to talk to him," I said. She rolled her eyes and went to the phone.

I had no fucking clue why she didn't like me. I was no worse than some of the people in this hospital. I made some mistakes, so fucking what? Did the fact that I was famous mean I have to be a fucking porcelain doll? I thought people realized that I am still human and prone to making mistakes.

I hated people who judged, and I wished they'd understand that I'm fucking _six_ years old. Did they accomplish all this when they were six? No. So they shouldn't pretend to understand what I was going through and judge me on only my mistakes.

I've done more than wrong. They should see that.

Then out of all that anger, my underlying sadness came out. The memories of the past month came back, and I suddenly realized why I had even relapsed into drugs. I started balling like a baby.

The nurse turned to stare at me. She was already judging me, but you know what? I didn't give a fuck! I was human, I made mistakes, and I disappointed people sometimes!

I sobbed even harder. "I wish I was never famous." I said in a whisper.

I was a little kid and I was being judged harder than a convicted serial killer for a relatively small mistake. I just sat there and cried.

I never felt worse in my life. This was even worse than Max leaving me.

* * *

After talking to Slim on the phone, they released me from the hospital with a stupid metal cuff on my leg. I couldn't leave my house for a week, just until they knew I wouldn't relapse.

"Don't do that again, you hear me?" Slim said forcefully. "I don't accept that behavior, A-Dawg." I nodded, but I wasn't all that sure that my life was going to get all that better with or without drugs.

"I mean it, girl," Slim continued. "This is for your own good. You won't get that far with this kind of behavior. Plenty of rappers die from things like this. Don't think you're immune just 'cause you have wings."

I shrugged. "I just didn't know where to go. My only family seemed to care more about their money and freedom than me, and I'd never lived that way. I'm six for crying out loud!" I was pissed that my whole flock left me.

And it wasn't just Max. Nudge was buried in a mountain of fashion, make-up, and her glob of celebrity friends. Iggy and Gazzy ran into trouble every day, blowing up houses, hotels, and the occasional RV. Fang disappeared for whole weeks at a time and came back with inexplicable injuries. My life was in a total shit hole, and I didn't feel like stepping up.

Would you?

"A-Dawg, I know things have fallen apart. But what holds them to you right now is your money, and you can't lose that," Slim said. I knew exactly what he meant. And I was really scared of that possibility.

"Girl, if you don't shape up, I'm gonna cancel your contract. And I mean it."

* * *

 **Thank you all for reading. Don't forget to review, follow, fav, ect.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's note: The first part of the chapter was written by Shadow, while the second part was a co-op between Slim and Shadow.**

* * *

I found the whore's address easily enough. She posted it on her Tumblr.

I drove to her house at four in the morning, expecting lots of fans. Instead, I found a guard standing outside her house.

I got my CD ready, and I stepped out of my car. I saw a shiny white Audi parked in the driveway, but I couldn't imagine A-Dawg driving such a respectable car. Whatever.

"What are you doing here?" the big security guard asked.

"I want to get A-Dawg's autograph!" I said in my best fan boy voice. I showed the guard my CD.

He went inside, and I stood on the front porch, waiting. "This is the chance to KILL the fucking bitch!" someone said. I didn't even know why I ever took meds at all. Life's so much better on the edge.

Suddenly, the door opened and the short little bitch came out with this smile that only six year old innocence could pull off. Almost as if she could read my mind, the smile disappeared and was replaced by a sneer that could only come with years of shit.

"Hi Alex," A-Dawg greeted. "What do you want?"

I hadn't told her my name yet. Maybe there was more to A-Dawg than meets the eye.

* * *

I screamed, sliding to one side. He missed and stabbed my arm. I yelped, the pain blurring my vision.

I couldn't see all that well, but Max came in and sliced Alex clean in half with one of her expensive katanas. She looked so badass, blood covering her sleeping gown, holding the gleaming blade.

That was the last I saw before I passed out from blood loss.

I wake up in a hospital room. According to how many vases dead flowers there were I must have been out for a while. Maybe even longer than last time, or maybe they just brought more flowers.

"What the hell happened?" I asked.

The nurse turned to me, although this time I didn't see hate and distaste in her hazel eyes. I simply saw something almost like pity.

"ANGEL, YOU'RE OKAY!" exclaimed Max as she ran into the room. The rest of the flock followed.

"How long have I been out?" I ask.

She looked at me and said, "About a month. I'm so glad your okay." She crushed me in a monster hug.

I looked at her. "If by okay, you mean _ALIVE_ , then yes, but by any other definition, I have to disagree. I think my pain meds are wearing off." I gripped my side and winced.

Slim walked into the room with a look of relief on his face. Slim Shady kind of became an honorary flock member because of how he has treated all of us.

"YOUR ALIVE!" said Slim.

"Look Slim, I have something to tell you. I want to retire. Sorry, but the star life just isn't for me." I said.

He looked a little surprised, not upset. Just surprised. "Well, you'll always be a star in our book" says Slim.

Then everyone else in the flock shouted in agreement.

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. There isn't too much of the fanfic left, but I will be posting the songs Angel wrote. Don't forget to review, follow, fav, ect.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's note: This chapter was written by ShadowBobcat10. It's a short ending, but closes most loose ends. After this, I'll be adding all the songs Angel wrote/performed.**

 **Thank you Slimshady2015, Person, and Mason for reviewing. That really means a lot to me.**

* * *

 _A few months later._

"Happy birthday, my little rapper," Iggy cheerfully said.

It hadn't been that long since I was a full time rapper, but Max had sold her Brooklyn apartment, and Fang had stopped disappearing. Obviously, Iggy and Gazzy had stopped their madness. Sadly, Nudge didn't return.

"Thanks, Iggy. Yea, strawberry cake. My favorite," I smiled. After all the shit that happened, I realized I loved my family above all else.

About fifty of my most loyal fans were there, and of course Marshal and Dr. Dre were there.

"I'm so proud of you, A-Dawg," Slim said. He hasn't seen me so happy since I started, and I'm so glad I've stopped.

"I know. It's taken _so_ long, and _so_ much work, but I've got most of my flock back," I said. "Except Nudge," I mumbled, but in the commotion of the party, no one heard.

I worked hard at making my family whole again. Max didn't want to let go of money, and it turned out Fang joined a gang. But with our mistakes came breakthroughs, and I even got Ig and Gazzy to stop right before they blew up the Empire State Building.

"Let's all give a toast to A-Dawg, our brilliant retired rapper," Slim said. People laughed and drank, but I stayed away from drink. I'd been working really hard at that.

"She's been sober for a little over two and a half months," Slim announced, and there was a bit of cheering and applauding. I wasn't happy that it took so long, but I was happy again.

But I still had something to tell my friend and producer.

"Slim, I've just written a new album. Will you make it with me?"

He looked at me sternly. "I thought you weren't going to do this anymore," he said.

I nodded. "I know, but I just had to. Inspiration called, and I couldn't let it die."

"Okay, just one last release," he said. "No more."

"Thank you," I breathed. "To my latest album!" I exclaimed.

* * *

 **And that's it of the fanfic! Next chapter will be the first album Angel wrote back in chapter one, _Mile High Rhapsody._ As always, don't forget to review, follow, fav, ect! **


	18. Mile High Rhapsody (Album)

**This is the first album Angel wrote. All the songs were written by ShadowBobcat10, no exceptions. Enjoy!**

* * *

Mile High Rhapsody

1\. Birds of a Feather

 _Never told anyone,  
Some things are better left unsaid,  
Still when you keep a secret,  
It's hard to not slip,_

 _I know there are maniacs out there,  
They want to tear out my brains,  
But a secret is a secret,  
And I don't wanna keep it in,_

 _Assholes poke me and cut me,  
They think they can get what they want,  
But what I have against them is more,  
Birds of a feather flock together_

 _He let us get out,  
Though love is warm,  
It doesn't last long,  
And to lose it is Hell,_

 _Don't wanna be back there,  
Don't mess with my body,  
Just 'cause I fly,  
Don't give you that right,_

 _They think they can take me down,  
Mother fucking Erasers is what they've got,  
But what I have against them is more,  
Birds of a feather flock together._

2\. Crazy

 _Sometimes they think you're fucking crazy,  
'Cause you take them out for a spin,  
But when you save their ass from hell,  
Crazy's my middle name._

 _Crazy,  
That's what they call me,  
Little crazy bitch,  
When they taste my might,  
That's what my enemies call me,_

 _Crazy,  
That's what my enemies are,  
Little crazy sucker,  
When they crumble in shame,  
That's what I call my enemies._

 _No matter what gun they point,  
When you hold them from the sky,  
They think they're better dead,  
When you pull the crazy tricks._

 _I look like a harmless child,  
'Cause they don't know my crazy,  
But when I send them to hell,  
Crazy's my middle name._

 _Crazy,  
That's what they call me,  
Crazy fucking bitch,  
When they taste my might,  
Crazy's what my enemies call me._

 _Crazy,  
That's what my enemies are,  
Little crazy suckers,  
When they crumble in shame,  
That's what I call my enemies._

3\. Sky High

 _When crap gets in the way,  
I fly sky high,  
When assholes find me,  
I fly sky high._

 _Bulky Erasers and stupid Whitecoats,  
I've left them forever,  
But I know they're not gone._

 _Those fuckers try to kill me,  
But I always hold them back,  
I know they can't fuck me,  
'Cause I'm better, I know it._

 _When crap gets in the way,  
I fly sky high,  
When assholes find me,  
I fly sky high._

 _Sometimes I doubt my sanity,  
Sometimes I doubt my flock,  
Sometimes I don't care any other way,  
When things get bad I just fly away._

 _When crap gets in the way,  
I fly sky high,  
When assholes find my,  
I fly sky high._

4\. Maximum Ride

 _If there's any doubt,  
Go the Maximum Ride,  
If you have any problems,  
Go the Maximum Ride._

 _Life goes slow for a while,  
It can stand still,  
But with me I love to go the high way._

 _Life rides fast a lot,  
It can take us down,  
But when that happens I just ride along._

 _Maximum Ride,  
There's always something speical,  
Just go the Maximum Ride._

 _I can't handle every day,  
But I can handle every minute,  
'Cause with me I love to go the high way._

 _I can't kill every monster,  
But I can kill your fears,  
'Cause with that moment I just ride along._

 _Maximum Ride,  
There's always something special,  
Just go the Maximum Ride. _

5\. Mile High

 _In the sky the air's thin,  
Nothing I can't handle,  
Up there with birds it's kind of crazy,  
Nothing I can't handle._

 _Up there in the air everything is far away,  
Up there in the air worries are a life time away,  
Up there in the air I'm alone to soar,  
Up there in the air I just love to fly away._

 _When you're a mile high nothing gets in the way,  
When you're a mile high everything goes away,  
When you're a mile high you don't have to be afraid,_

 _Nothing's better than being a mile high._

"Thank you so much for listening to this album!" Angel says at the end. "I hope all of your dreams come true, unlike mine."


	19. Don't Give Up (Single)

**Author's note:** ** _Don't Give Up_** **was a single written by Angel just before her first concert for her fans. Hope you like it!**

* * *

Don't Give Up

 _When the world lands on your shoulders,  
Don't give up._

 _When everything else fails,  
Don't give up._

 _Something's always gonna fuck up,  
The world ain't perfect,  
But you'll never succeed if you don't keep trying._

 _Don't give up your world for anything,  
Nothing's worth the trouble.  
Don't give up your world for nobody,  
That nobody could kill ya._

 _When someone fucks you up big time,  
Don't give up._

 _When all your dreams burn in hell,  
Don't give up._

 _If you trust someone and they shit you,  
There's nothing worse than betrayal  
But you'll never succeed if you don't keep trying._

 _Don't give up your world for anything,  
Nothing's worth the trouble.  
Don't give up your world for nobody,  
That nobody could kill ya._

 _When the world lands on your shoulders,  
Don't give up._

 _When everything else fails,  
Don't give up._


	20. War, Peace (Single)

**Author's note:** ** _War, Peace_** **was a single Angel wrote before going to Disney-World. She had just gotten out of a gang, and was filled with happiness that never seemed to fill her until the end of the story. Hope you like it!**

* * *

War, Peace

 _There are only so many things life can swing at you,  
When atrocity comes face it square in the face,  
You can't always fly away from trouble,  
But here are only so choices._

 _War, peace,  
Disaster, fate,  
Take what life throws at you,  
Make something good out of all._

 _Everything that can will go wrong,  
At the last moment don't give in,  
You can only take so much pain,  
But in the end of the day don't stop belivin'._

 _They say bad things happen for a reason,  
I say don't let bad things hurt you,  
'Cause when everything's gone to shit,  
There ain't nothing in this world you can't fix_

 _War, peace,  
Disaster, fate,  
Take what life throws at you,  
Make something good out of all._

 _I've done some shitty things in the past,  
Fuckers have always followed me,  
But when things get rough,  
And they will,  
There ain't nothing in this world you can't fix._

 _There ain't nothing in this world you can't fix._


	21. Back Again (Album)

**Author's note: This is the second full album released by Angel, released about the same time as when she left the hospital after the attack from Alex, the crazy guy. All the songs in the album were written by Shadow, no exceptions!**

* * *

Back Again

1\. Back Again

 _The world ain't a paradise,  
And we ain't perfect for it either,  
Gotta accept we ain't gonna live forever,  
But we can still dream._

 _You go down shit holes to find light,  
Follow assholes to find love,  
Give away your soul to find heaven,  
Is there still a point in life?_

 _Still, I'm back again,  
Because of you,  
After all this crap,  
We all come back again,_

 _Just have to remember your dream,  
Never lose sight of hope,  
The world ain't a paradise,  
But we can still dream._

 _Look inside to find your light,  
Follow your dreams to find your love,  
Make your soul to find heaven,  
Life is what you make of it._

 _Still, I'm back again,  
Because of you,  
After all this crap,  
We all come back again._

2\. Paranoid

 _You see the glow at the end of the street,  
You know what shit is down there,  
And yet you just can't go away,  
'Cause fear grips ya._

 _You wake up wanting more,  
You know the fucks in the bar,  
Home's callin' but you have to go,  
'Cause fear grips ya._

 _Paranoid of the ones you love,  
Paranoid of the ones you hate,  
When you're paranoid of everythin' and everyone,  
You'll lose your mind,  
And maybe your stuff._

 _You feel the pressure at the door,  
You feel them drifting away from you,  
You keep slaying their dragons,  
But they let your demons grow._

 _You take step back and think,  
You detach yourself from assholes,  
Do shit, find crap, where every you go,  
Can't help but fuck it up._

 _Paranoid of the ones you love,  
Paranoid of the ones you hate,  
When you're paranoid of everythin' and everyone,  
You'll lose your mind,  
And maybe your life._

3\. Come Back to Me

 _Why don't you stay,  
You don't have to leave me so vulnerable,  
You keep coming back and I know,  
The next time you leave will be your last._

 _Don't you love me,  
I can't stand a day without you,  
I've fucked up in the past,  
But don't you trust me enough to do right?_

 _Come back to me, Max,  
I swear I need you,  
Come back to me please,  
Can't you see what this means?_

 _Sometimes things don't go as planed,  
Life isn't perfect,  
Why should it be?  
But I still need you here,_

 _Come back to me, Max,  
'Cause I need you here._

 _So you think I can do this alone,  
I can write songs so I know it all,  
You don't know how this feels to me!  
I'm sorry that I can't get to you!_

 _Lost, found,  
Crap, hope,  
I know you still feel me too._

 _Hate, love,  
Need, want,  
You should be here with me now._

 _Come back to me, Max,  
I swear I need you,  
Come back to me please,  
Can't you see what this means?_

 _Sometimes things don't go as planed,  
Life isn't perfect,  
Why should it be?  
But I still need you here,_

 _When things go wrong,  
I want to hold your hand,  
When the world explodes,  
I know you won't._

 _Come back to me, Max,  
'Cause I need you here._

4\. Compromise

 _There's no point if you can see the light,  
Throw your hands up in delight,  
Look beyond what is on the table,_

 _Compromise,  
Killer of all deals,  
Compromise,  
None get what they want._

 _Fly up above there in the clouds,  
Drop down below the grounds,  
Leave the trap unsprang 'cause you're better._

 _Compromise,  
Killer of all deals,  
Compromise,  
None get what they want._

 _Drive away in a fancy car,  
Blow a whole in a war,  
Fuck up something else,  
Don't take to compromise._

 _Take away all currency,  
Beat shit cops outta the way,  
Fuck up something else,  
Don't take to compromise._

 _I learn shit when I die,  
You can't save me if I don't wanna,  
Go fuck yourself,  
Better than compromise._

 _Compromise,  
Killer of all deals,  
Compromise,  
I'd rather you fuck my ass._

5\. Outsiders

 _You can never know what you're missing 'til you lose everything,  
There ain't no hope 'til you shit goes bad,  
You can't know ignorance 'til your knowledge lets you down._

 _You can be part of everything but it's not up to you,  
Love everyone and everything but they kick you out,  
No matter what you are you're still a shit to them._

 _Being an outsider sucks dick._

 _You are them, but you're not,  
You're like them, but you're not,  
You love them, but they don't,  
Being an outsider sucks dick,  
There's no two face 'bout it._

 _You move on to something worse,  
No matter how bad it gets it can still fuck up,  
You hope that you found your group,  
You can't know ignorance 'til your knowledge lets you down._

 _You can try but they won't let you succeed,  
Fucked beyond imagination yet still no further than you started, rb /No matter what you are you're still a shit to them._

 _Being an outsider sucks dick._

 _You are them, but you're not,  
You're like them, but you're not,  
You love them, but they don't,  
Being an outsider sucks dick,  
There's no two face 'bout it._

 _Livin' on the edge,  
'Cause they don't let you in,  
Livin' on the edge,  
The cold never bothered me anyway._

 _You can never know what you're missing 'til you lose everything,  
There ain't no hope 'til you shit goes bad,  
You can't know ignorance 'til your knowledge lets you down._

 _Being an outsider sucks dick._

6\. Goodbye Alex

 _"Ding, dong," you visit me blazing,  
"Hey, there," you think I can't tell._

 _I can see through your smile,  
I can feel your hate,  
What kind of asshole do you take me as?_

 _Goodbye Alex, go fuck yourself in Hell,  
Three times the charm, I'm finally rid of you,  
Goodbye Alex, glad you're gone,  
Couldn't let ya kill me anyway..._

 _You talk you're crazy talk,  
Looking for you're weak spot,  
Voices in my head,  
Voices in your head._

 _Decide you're safe to watch,  
Lock you in a back room,  
Voices in my head,  
Voices in your head._

 _I can see though your smile,  
I can feel your hate,  
What kind of asshole do you take me as?_

 _Goodbye Alex, go fuck yourself in Hell,  
Three times the charm, I'm finally rid of you,  
Goodbye Alex, glad you're gone,  
Couldn't let ya kill me anyway..._

 _You had a knife,  
I have wings,  
You had no guts,  
I say goodbye Alex.  
_

 _I can see your mind,  
You're just full of shit,  
What made you think you can have me?_

 _I can see through your smile,  
I can feel your hate,  
What kind of asshole do you take me as?_

 _Goodbye Alex, go fuck yourself in Hell,  
Three times the charm, I'm finally rid of you,  
Goodbye Alex, glad you're gone,  
Couldn't let ya kill me anyway..._

 _Goodbye Alex, go fuck yourself in Hell,  
Three times the charm, I'm finally rid of you,  
Goodbye Alex, glad you're gone,  
Couldn't let ya kill me anyway,  
Goodbye Alex you stupid ass whore. _

* * *

**Sorry this took so long guys, the next album will come out soon! It'll be the album Angel announces at her birthday party. Hope you like it, and don't forget to review, follow, fav, ect!**


	22. All I've Got (Single)

**Author's note: After Angel announced she was releasing a new album, she released this, a single about a dream. Another written by Shadow. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

All I've Got

 _I was dreamin' the other night.  
Saw a bird that looked like you,  
She fluttered off the edge, taking me with you,  
And I couldn't shake that I've met you._

 _There were feathers red and blue,_  
 _And the sky was fallin' gray._  
 _Everything was close to truth,_  
 _And yet I couldn't figure you,_  
 _And I woke to your sweet face._

 _And if you're all that I've got,_  
 _I have the world in my hands._

 _There are some things that will never change,_  
 _Like the flowing of the tide in my hands,_  
 _But there's something different every day,_  
 _Something different about you._

 _I was dreamin' the other night._  
 _I was fallin' from the sky,_  
 _And down you held my hand, whispering to me,_  
 _And I couldn't shake that I've met you._

 _There were clouds red and blue,_  
 _And I was fallin' gray,_  
 _Everything was close to truth,_  
 _And yet I couldn't figure you,_  
 _And I woke to your sweet face._

 _And if you're all that I've got,_  
 _I have the world in my hands._

 _I don't know what this is,_  
 _But there are things that I know about you,_  
 _Like your bittersweet eyes,_  
 _I'm not gonna let you go._

 _And if you're all that I've got,_  
 _I have the world in my hands._

* * *

 **The album will be coming shortly. I've worked _so_ long on it, and it's finally done. **


	23. Soaring (Album)

**Author's Note: Angel's last album, the one everyone has been waiting for.**

* * *

Soaring

1\. Today

 _Today's a big day,  
It's a time of celebration,  
Today I'm kickin' the can,  
And sayin' goodbye to your fucking face._

 _Today's a big day,_  
 _It's a time of relaxation,_  
 _Today I'm forgetting about hate,_  
 _And enjoying the end of your fucked up "love."_

 _You been nothing but an ass,_  
 _Ya didn't even care,_  
 _And when you left,_  
 _I didn't even care._

 _When things fell at my feet,_  
 _You ditched everythin' you said was important to us,_  
 _When things fell at your feet,_  
 _I said, "Fuck you!" and took a leave._

 _There was nothin' there for us anyway,_  
 _I didn't even really like ya, anyway,_  
 _So when you kissed her ass,_  
 _I dumped ya like a ton of shit you are._

 _Today's a big day,_  
 _It's a time of celebration,_  
 _Today I'm kickin' the can,_  
 _And sayin' goodbye to your fucking face._

 _Today's a big day,_  
 _It's a time of relaxation,_  
 _Today I'm forgetting about hate,_  
 _And enjoying the end of your fucked up "love."_

 _Nothin' ever worked out anyway,_  
 _All ya ever did was take my money,_  
 _You'd never hold me,_  
 _I'd never kiss ya,_  
 _After all we didn't go through,_  
 _It's safe to say I'm through with you!_

 _Today's a big day,_  
 _It's a time of celebration,_  
 _Today I'm kickin' the can,_  
 _And sayin' goodbye to your fucking face._

 _Today's a big day,_  
 _It's a time of relaxation,_  
 _Today I'm forgetting about hate,_  
 _And enjoying the end of your fucked up "love."_

 _You jumped the bridge,_  
 _And I jumped the gun,_  
 _You have no more merit,_  
 _'Cause I just dumped ya._

 _Today's a big day,_  
 _It's a time of exultation,_  
 _Today I'm takin' revenge on ya,_  
 _And ya can't do anythin' 'bout it,_  
 _'Cause I'm not your anything anymore._

2\. Fame

 _"Don't let it go to your head,"  
"Don't let them take it away from you,"  
"Don't waste your time on it,"  
"Don't forget to nurture it."_

 _Such bullshit people say,  
Don't they know I don't give a fuck?_

 _"Don't pay the price of it's control,"  
"Don't worry about losin' control,"  
"Don't look only at it,  
Don't ya know it's most important?"_

 _Such bullshit people say,  
Don't they know I don't listen?_

 _Fame,  
It goes to your head,  
They take it away from you,  
You waste your time on it,  
Ya forget to nurture it._

 _Despite all the bullshit about it,  
Ya still lose it all._

 _Fame,  
You pay the price of it's control,  
Ya worry about losin' control,  
You only treasure it,  
Then it's not most important!_

 _Despite all the bullshit about it,  
Still can't know what's right 'bout it._

 _Love, hate,  
Dollars, death,  
When it comes to fame,  
You'll gain it all,  
You'll lose it all._

 _"Don't let it ruin your day,"  
"Don't forget it's your only happiness,"  
"Don't lose yourself to it,"  
"Don't leave a single drop of yourself out."_

 _Such bullshit people say,  
Don't they know it don't help me one bit?_

3\. Apocalyptical

 _You don't wanna be there when the new world starts,  
Risen from nothin' but ash and dust.  
Everything's gonna go to hell,  
What's important is don't lose yourself._

 _I'll be there when the world fall at our feet,  
I'll be waiting for you to arrive,  
And if you aren't there,  
You won't have to suffer the pain of my wrath._

 _When everything's gone,  
When you've got no one but yourself to cry to,  
When I abandon you,  
Will you be able to survive?_

 _When will you understand your fate,  
If you don't leave at this instant,  
When will you underestimate,  
The power of dealin' with your own shit._

 _I'll be there to kick you away,  
If you refuse to kick yourself,  
I'll be there to test your strength,  
Against all you fear and all you hate._

 _When everything's gone,  
When you've got no one but yourself to cry to,  
When I remove you,  
Will you be able to return._

 _If things come to an end,  
Can you restart them again?  
If the sun explodes today,  
Can you restart it tomorrow?_

 _Not like I don't love ya,  
But you never came back,  
I'm still waitin' for you,  
If you wanna come back._

4\. A New Kind of High

 _I don't wanna live without you,  
I don't wanna see another day,  
Without you,  
Without you,  
Without you._

 _I don't wanna ever lose you,_  
 _I don't wanna see another day,_  
 _Without you,_  
 _Without you,_  
 _Without you._

 _New York life,_  
 _It broke my heart harder,_  
 _Harder than any love ever could._

 _New York Life,_  
 _Please don't leave me like this,_  
 _I don't wanna see another day,_  
 _Without you._

 _'Cause you're a new kind of high,_  
 _One that no shit drug can give,_  
 _You're my new kind of high,_  
 _Soaring with ya makes all kinds of fuck fade._

 _I still don't understand,_  
 _Livin' under a bridge with meth messes with yo head,_  
 _But you left me for no one,_  
 _And I thought there was no turnin' back._

 _I don't wanna dream without you,_  
 _I don't wanna see another day,_  
 _Without you,_  
 _Without you,_  
 _Without you._

 _I don't wanna stop thinkin' about you,_  
 _I don't wanna see another day,_  
 _Without you,_  
 _Without you,_  
 _Without you._

 _Oh my God,_  
 _The wonders of your smile,_  
 _The kindness that just fuckin' pours from your being,_  
 _It's like a vacation,_  
 _From the biggest assholes in the universe._

 _Can't live without you half the day,_  
 _If we don't talk,_  
 _Then life's not livin',_  
 _Can't believe you left me,_  
 _Life's not livin' without you._

 _'Cause you're a new kind of high,_  
 _One that no shit drug can give,_  
 _You're my new kind of high,_  
 _Soarin' with ya makes all kinds of fuck fade._

 _Sometimes all that keeps the sun shinin' bright 'bove my head is you._

5\. Shattered

 _Some people think I'm invincible,  
Some think I'm indestructible,  
They don't see through the glass that's thinner than a politician's promise._

 _Some people think I'm kingly,_  
 _Some think I'm worth the trouble,_  
 _They don't see the truth that's closer to their hearts than they'd admit._

 _No one's special_  
 _We're all the same_  
 _Nothing separates_  
 _The hate incarnate that binds us all_

 _I'm shattered in a million different ways_  
 _I'm broken within and without_  
 _Any of the pain that you would never want to live without._

 _I'm shattered in a million different ways_  
 _I'm searching for something more_  
 _Than all of the forced fun that everyone's addicted to._

 _No one ever understands_  
 _What they're really going though_  
 _What they really think they know_  
 _Is nowhere near what want to know_

 _Some people think I'm invincible_  
 _Some think I'm indestructible_  
 _They don't see through the glass that's thinner than a politician's promise._

 _Some people think I'm kingly,_  
 _Some think I'm worth the trouble,_  
 _They're willing to bet their lives on mine,_  
 _They don't see the truth that's closer to their hearts than they'd admit._

 _Nothing I can ever do_  
 _Will ever put me back together_  
 _No one ever will find out_  
 _Just what I'm not capable of._

 _I'm shattered in a million different ways_  
 _I'm broken within and without_  
 _Any of the pain that you would never want to live without._

 _I'm shattered in a million different ways_  
 _I'm searching for something more_  
 _Than all of the forced fun that everyone's addicted to._

 _Hope's not what it's cracked up to be_  
 _It's shattered my mind and shattered my life._

6\. Goodbye Jeb

 _Time stops.  
All I knew was that you were gone,  
You were gone,  
Ripped away from me,  
Like a blossom in spring,  
Your love came and went,  
Disappearing into beyond._

 _Out of hell,_  
 _You took us._  
 _Where are you now?_  
 _All I needed was your hand,_  
 _Your calm hello,_  
 _Your smile like gold._

 _But you're gone,_  
 _They took you,_  
 _From the safety you made us,_  
 _To the undulating life,_  
 _That is beyond this life._

 _Time stops._  
 _All I knew was that you were gone,_  
 _You were gone,_  
 _Ripped away from me,_  
 _And all that remains,_  
 _Is the emptiness and sadness,_  
 _That will never take the place of you._

 _Your embrace,_  
 _Your sweet goodbye,_  
 _Was no consolation,_  
 _For your place in the stars._

 _All I want,_  
 _All I ever wanted,_  
 _Was for you to be there,_  
 _For you to raise us to the moon._  
 _But He took you,_  
 _Took you away from us,_  
 _Fuck the world in all its glory._

 _All I wanted was you,_  
 _You, you, you._  
 _Why couldn't you just stay?_  
 _Stay for us, stay for Max?_

 _At night I pray, I wish,_  
 _I dream of you beside me._  
 _But dreams always end,_  
 _With me calling out your name,_  
 _As I see us falling out of the sky._

 _Time stops._  
 _All I knew was that you were gone,_  
 _You were gone,_  
 _Ripped away from me,_  
 _Because happiness always ends,_  
 _So goodbye, Jeb._  
 _Goodbye Jeb, forever._

7\. School's Out - Forever

 _Kick back,  
'Cause that's it!  
School's out – forever.  
The end of days of pain,  
And the start of a new life._

 _Who would wanna stay?_  
 _Test that, try that,_  
 _Try to get yourself killed._  
 _But you ain't doing that to me._  
 _Can't carve my brains if I'm not there._

 _Relax and enjoy,_  
 _Everything is taken care of._  
 _No more toil,_  
 _Everything just fades away._

 _Who would wanna stay?_  
 _Cut that, replace that,_  
 _Open ya up then put you back together._  
 _But now you're gonna need a replacement,_  
 _'Cause I'm not comin' back ever!_

 _School's out - forever!_  
 _'Cause we're better than ya,_  
 _Couldn't keep us in a cage for long._  
 _We're smarter than ya by lots._

 _I can see inside your brains._  
 _All there is inside is shit._  
 _Not worth my time._  
 _All I know is that you're left behind._

 _Not all of you are heartless,_  
 _But the rest of y'all heartless enough,_  
 _To take away the one,_  
 _Who cared enough to save us._

 _What'd you think,_  
 _Making massive power?_  
 _Didn't figure at all,_  
 _How we'd turn on ya?_

 _We can fly,_  
 _High in the sky._  
 _You can sit,_  
 _On your asses._  
 _What is there to compare?_

 _School's out - forever!_  
 _'Cause we're better than ya,_  
 _Ya ain't thinkerin' with things,_  
 _You could even fathom to control._

* * *

 **That's all of Angel's songs. Maybe one day, I'll make a sequel. Thank you for all of your support!**


End file.
